New Girl: Peddie
by Winter Styles-Duffield
Summary: This story is about Patricia being the new girl at the American school, Hylton HighSchool. She is from a rich family and everyone only likes her for her money. So she trusts no one to be her friend. But will that all change when she meets Eddie Miller. Or will she just stay the same having these trust issues? And if she does trust Eddie, will it turn into something more?


**Hi I'm Winter-Styles Duffield and I am new to and this is my first story on this website. I think it might be mad and too shoet. But, I want you to review and tell me your opinion also if I should continue. I really hope you like it! **

**Winter: I do not own House of Anubis or the characters.**

**Eddie: Yeah If she did it will already have season 3 online and season 4. Also have a season 5 in the making. **

**Winter: Also I would have Peddie forever and nothing will break it. **

**Patricia: Anyways on with the story. **

New Girl: Chapter 1

**Patricia P.o.V.**

My name is Patricia Willamson. I am a goth rebel. I am going to America because my dad knows I hate americans, he is sending me to an American school. Because I have been in trouble in my old school so many times and my dad us tired of paying the school so I can stay. He is disappointed in me and thinks America will change me. You see my father is the richest man in this world. He is Mr. Willamson. Everyone who lives knows him. And I am his daughter. So everyone wants to be my friend for money. That is why in this new school anyone I met I am not gonna be their friend.I am just gonna focus on my school work. Yeah right! I am going to try to get myself expelled so my dad knows America will never change me. I don't like being used at all.

**Eddie P.o.V.**

My dad -but no one knows- the principal came to our classroom and said "Today there will be a new student coming so be on your best behavior to show that this school is great. Don't want a bad first impression"

Then the whole class bombarded him with questions like, "Who is it" "Is it a boy or girl" "If it is a boy, is he cute" "If it is a girl, is she hot" "What is their name"

then said, "You will just have to wait" then he left.

I turned to my best friend, Jerome and asked, "If it is a girl do you think she will be hot?

He answered,"Let's hope" while patting my back.

Then Mr. Sweet brought in the new student she was most beautiful girl I've seen. The hottest too. All the boys were drooling over her. And the girls were full of jealousy.

said, "This is Patricia Willamson"

**Patricia P.o.V.**

Every girl came up to me and starting complementing me on my hair, clothes, and shoes. Ughh! I know they are lieing and just want I just pushed them off me and shouted in their faces, Q"Get the hell off me, and don't EVER touch me again or you will regret it".

The girls looked scared and hurried back to their desks. I just said,"Good".

The said to me then, "No foul language at this school and that is a warning".

I just rolled my eyes. Yeah like I will stop.

He sighed and said, "Okay you may sit over there next to Eddie and Jerome".

"Whatever" I replied.

**Eddie P.o.V.**

Oh My Gosh! She is sitting next to me! The Hottest girl is sitting next to ME! Wait, Jerome is next to me so she is sitting next to Jerome! No! Okay Eddie calm down. Just be smooth and make a move before any of the other horny guys makes a move.

Me and Jerome were fighting over who gets to sit next to her, we didn't even notice she alredy walked up to us and said,"Are you going to let me sit or what?". She ending up sitting between the both of us.

Then the teacher started to write notes on board for everyone to copy. I decided to make my move on her now. I wrote down "Will you go out with me?" and gave her the note she read it and replied then gave it back to me. It said "Yeah you make the plans, time, and place. And I will make sure I am on the other side of the planet(You just got rejected. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D, REJECTED!)".

Oh my God! I JUST GOT-

The teacher yelled " , are you passing notes in my class?" Everyone turned to us and Patricia answered," Yes." I was suprised she said that. Does she want us to get detention?

The teacher said well then asked, "Well, may I see the note?" Oh no! Everyone is gonna know that I got rejected and then my whole - Is too cool- reputation will be over!

Patrica ripped the note out of my hand and answered,"Oh this note," then put the note in her mouth and chewed it with her mouth open, the whole class was disgusted. She spit it out in the teacher's hand and said "There you go".

Damn I think I am falling for this girl.

**Patricia: I think it was great. I mean I get to be rich! **

**Eddie: I don't. I got rejected! **

**Patricia: *smacks him in the chest* **

**Eddie: I meant I LOVE IT SO MUCH! **

**Winter: Anyways, bye and please REVIEW! I really want to know if I should continue this story or not. Hope you loved it just much as Eddie over here. **

**Eddie: Yeah, yeah end the story already I wanna go home. **

**Winter: Geez.! Looks like it is Eddie's time of the month. And I alredy did if you haven't noticed. **

**Jerome: Hey Guys! **

**Patricia: AGHHH! Where did you come from? **

**Jerome: The barn. I was my cow, Bethany. Want some milk? **

**Winter: No thanks.**

**Eddie: I do. **

**Patricia: Ewww! No I forbid you to drink that! **

**Winter: I ended the story alredy why are you guys still here! **

**Patricia, Eddie, Jerome: Sorry *they run away* **

**Winter: Thank you guys for readin this and please, please, pretty please with sprinkles on top to REVIEW! Also I really hoped you liked it. BYE! **

**Patricia, Eddie, Jerome: BYE, BYE! **

**Winter: I thought you guys left! **

**Patricia, Eddie, Jerome: Sorry**


End file.
